Treason
by AkaKuro815
Summary: "Kebanggaanmu itu sudah hilang Misaki." — "Bukankah kita ini teman?" — "Aku sangat membencimu, Baka Saru!". Canon? WARNING : maybe OOC, typos, abal, dll.


moshi-moshi minna-san~ *bows*

sebelumnya salam kenal. ini fanfic peratama saya di fandom ini, sebelumnya maaf kalau abal. hehe~

oh ya sebenernya niatnya saya nggak mau publish FF ini di situs ini dan udah pernah saya publish di akun FB. ya namanya juga iseng gak ada kerjaan, jadi saya publish deh. XD

happy reading minna~ ^^

**Disclaimer:**

**K © GoHan and GoRa Project**

**Treason © AkaKuro815**

**Rate: T**

**Character : **

**Fushimi Saruhiko x Yata Misaki**

**Warning:**

**Sho-ai, Maybe OOC, AU dan Typo bertebaran menghiasi FF ini dengan indahnya seperti bintang di langit (?).**

**Don't like don't read.**

"_Apa yang kau katakan?!" ucap Misaki setengah berteriak dihadapan Saruhiko. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka orang yang sudah ia anggap sahabat terdekatnya itu mengatakan hal yang bahkan sebelumnya tak pernah terbayang dibenaknya._

"_Bukankah kau mendengarnya?" – "Aku bergabung dengan SCEPTER 4." Ucap Saruhiko dengan santainya._

"_Kenapa?!" – "Kanapa kau menghianati kami?!" ucap Misaki dengan nada penuh emosi sambil mencengkram kerah baju laki-laki di hadapannya tersebut. "Kenapa kau bergabung dengan sekumpulan orang biru itu?!" – "Apa kau lupa dengan simbol ini?!" ucapnya sembari mengarahkan kepalan tangannya pelan ke dada orang dihadapannya. "Simbol itu kebanggaan kita! Itu sudah terukir di dadamu. Jadi kenapa kau..."_

"_Kebanggaan katamu?" – orang itu pun mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. Kini jari jemari tangan kanannya mulai mengeluarkan api, diarahkan jari-jarinya tersebut pada lambang 'kebanggaan' yang dikatakan Misaki. Dengan wajah yang terlihat puas Saruhiko merusak lambang di dadanya tersebut dengan tangannya sendiri. –"Kebanggaanmu itu sudah hilang Misaki."_

Perlahan kelopak mata remaja laki-laki berambut coklat terang itu terbuka, dipandangnya langit-langit kamarnya. "_Shimatta!_ Mimpi itu lagi." gumamnya sambil menutupi kedua matanya menggunakan lengan sebelah kanannya. Diliriknya jam yang menempel di dinding seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah membasuh wajahnya Misaki mulai memandang cermin besar dihadapannya, terpantul lambang Homra kebanggaannya terukir dengan gagah di dadanya. Perlahan tangannya mulai naik dan memegang lambang tersebut sambil ia pandangi lewat cermin. Sakit, entah mengapa setiap kali ia melihat lambang di dadanya itu hatinya merasakan sembilu yang teramat sangat. Dikepalkan jari jemarinya dan dengan amarah yang membuncah ia arahkan kepalan tangan tersebut pada cermin dihadapannya.

_PRANG!_

Cairan hangat berwarna merah kini mulai mengalir dan menetes dari tangannya tersebut memenuhi _wastafle_. Rasa sakit luka ditangan akibat perbuatannya itu pun sudah tak dapat lagi ia rasakan. Baginya sakit dihatinya jauh lebih besar dari pada rasa sakit luka sekecil itu. "_Baka Saru_." Ucapnya pelan dengan nada penekanan.

* * *

_Ckriing!_ (suara longceng (?) ketika pintu bar dibuka)

"_Ohayou_ Yata-_chan_!" sapa Izumo yang tengah sibuk mengelap gelas-gelas cantik kesayangannya.

"_Ohayou_." Balas Misaki singkat seraya duduk di salah satu kursi depan meja bar.

Melihat tangan rekannya terlilit perban Izumo pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan segera mendekat ke arah Misaki. "Kenapa dengan tanganmu?"

Dengan cepat Misaki segera menyembunyikan tangannya yang terluka tersebut. "_Iie betsuni_."

Izumo tau pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan rekannya itu. Namun ia memilih untuk diam dan tidak ikut campur jika Misaki tidak mau bercerita padanya. "Jika kau ada masalah apa pun itu jangan sungkan untuk bercerita. Kita ini kan sudah seperti keluarga, _ne_, Yata-_chan_?" ucap Izumo sambil tersenyum.

"Apakah ini sakit?" tanya Anna yang kini sudah berdiri di sebelah Misaki sambil memegang tangannya yang terbalut perban.

"Tenanglah Anna, ini hanya luka ringan kok." Ucap Misaki sambil menepuk pelan kepala Anna dengan tersenyum.

"_Yokatta_." Ucap Anna lega.

"_Ne_, kalau begitu aku akan keluar untuk berkeliling kembali mencari pembunuh Totsuka-_san_." Ucap Misaki yang kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya terduduk dan segera melenggangkan kakinya ke arah pintu keluar.

* * *

"_Kebanggaanmu itu sudah hilang Misaki."_

"Cih! _Ano Baka_!" umpat Misaki kesal sepanjang ia terus berjalan. Pikirannya kini benar-benar kacau karena kalimat yang pernah di ucapkan Saruhiko dihadapannya itu terus terngiang di telinganya. Bahkan jika diberi kesempatan ia lebih memilih untuk terlahir tuli agar tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata tersebut.

Cukup lama Misaki berjalan tanpa tujuan akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah taman yang terletak di tengah kota. Ia kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi panjang, diletakannya papan sketboard kebanggaannya itu disampingnya. Lalu ia sandarkan tubuhnya ke penyanggah kursi tersebut sambil mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. Nampak langit biru cerah berhiaskan awan putih menyerupai kapas yang terasa akan sangat lembut jika disentuh.

"Silau." Ucapnya sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi seperti ingin menggapai sang langit. Sekilas terlintas bayangan wajah orang yang sekarang di daulatnya sebagai orang yang paling ia benci. "_Naze Saru? Naze?_" pikirnya.

"Misaki."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Misaki pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara tersebut. Kedua bola matanya kini membulat sempurna ketika melihat siapa yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Raut wajah yang sebelumnya terlihat bosan kini berubah menjadi sangat marah. Digertakan gigi-giginya menahan amarah. "Saruhiko!" ucapnya dengan nada penuh penekanan sambil bangkit dari tempatnya terduduk.

"_Yo!_" sapa orang berbalut baju SCHAAPTER 4 itu sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Misaki dengan santainya.

"Mau apa kau?! Menjauh dariku _baka Saru_!" ucap Misaki setengah berteriak.

Saruhiko tersenyum menyeringai. "_Maa, maa_, kenapa kau begitu padaku? Bukankah kita ini teman? Mi.. Sa.. Ki.." ucapnya tepat disebelah telinga Misaki.

"Cih! Menjauh dariku!" geram Misaki sambil mengarahkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah Saruhiko, berniat memukulnya.

_Tap!_

Namun dengan mudah Saruhiko dapat menghindari pukulan tersebut dan menangkap kepalan tangan Misaki. Diperhatikannya tangan tersebut yang kini terbalut oleh perban berwarna putih.

"Cih! _Hanase_!" ucap Misaki dengan nada sangat marah sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Saruhiko.

"Tanganmu..." ucap Saruhiko sambil menatap nanar ke arah remaja laki-laki dihadapannya itu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ujar Misaki sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Saruhiko yang mulai mengendur. "Cih! Menyebalkan!" umpatnya seraya berbalik badan dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Saruhiko.

_Greb!_

"Apa lagi _Baka Saru_?! Ku bilang lepas..." ucapan Misaki terputus ketika tangan Saruhiko menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

_Blush!_

Hangat, itulah yang Misaki rasakan. Tubuh Saruhiko terasa sangat hangatan untuknya, kehangatan yang selama ini sangat ia rindukan. Kehangatan sahabatnya, bukan, bagi Misaki Saruhiko bukan hanya sekedar sahabat tetapi orang yang paling berharga di hidupnya.

_Tes! Tes!_

Tanpa disadari buliran keristal bening mulai terjatuh dari kelopak mata dan membasahi pipinya. '_Nande?_ Kenapa aku menangis? Bukankah ini sangat bodoh!' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Misaki _gomenna_." Bisik Saruhiko yang masih tetap dalam keadaan memeluk tubuh mungil Misaki.

Tersadar berada di pelukan orang yang paling ia benci juga paling ia sayangi itu akhirnya Misaki berontak mencoba melapaskan diri. Didorongnya tubuh Saruhiko dengan kasar menyebabkan ia terkejut. Kemudian Misaki segera memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah serta basah akibat air matanya dari Saruhiko. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin laki-laki di depannya itu melihat wajahnya sekarang ini, bisa jatuh harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki kalau hal itu sampai terjadi.

"Misa..."– "Cukup _Saru_!"

– "Ki." Mendengar bentakan Misaki tersebut Saruhiko segera membungkam seribu bahasa. Ia hanya dapat menatap nanar punggung remaja laki-laki di hadapannya itu.

"_Mo ii!_ Kumohon berhenti mempermainkanku Saru. Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya luka dihatiku. Kejadian barusan itu hanya menambah besarnya luka itu. Kau sama saja menaburkan garam diatas lukaku, kau tahu bagaimana rasanya? Sakit, sangat sakit!"

"Misaki."

"Berhenti memanggil nama depanku!"— ledak Misaki sambil menatap ke arah Saruhiko yang kini diam mematung di tempatnya—"Aku sangat membencimu, _Baka Saru_!" lanjutnya seraya berlari meninggalkan Saruhiko yang masih diam seribu bahasa menatap punggung Misaki yang semakin lama semakin menjauh hingga sosoknya hilang setelah sebuah belokan.

Dengan ditumpu tangan kanannya Saruhiko menundukkan wajahnya. Sekilas ia terlihat tersenyum, namun bukan senyuman kesombongan seperti biasa yang terukir dibibirnya itu, tapi kali ini senyum itu terlihat penuh penderitaan. "Ya kau benar Misaki, aku hanya orang bodoh. Sangat bodoh hingga tega menyakitimu berulang kali." – "Kumohon, maafkan aku Misaki. Sekali saja, Maafkan aku."

**~Owari~**

Oke sumpah miapah (?) ini saya bener-bener nulis ini fanfic bapuk. bahkan sebelumnya pas saya publish di akun fb saya ini tak berjudul. sumpah saya bingung mau kasih judul apa, ya jadi maklum kalo judulnya nggak nyambung. -_-

Akhir-akhir ini saya bener-bener dibuat gila sama pairing satu ini, apa lagi baca doujinshi-doujinshinya, bikin saya melting sampe jungkir balik. . /okeinilebay

Jujur saya paling seneng sama pairing yang begini, angst banget! Saya suka pairing yang perjalanan cintanya dipenuhi rasa sakit macem AoKise (?) (QuQ)b /jduk

Akhirnya saya merasa lega setelah ide bapuk ini tertuang di dalam 4 lembar ini dan saya bisa tidur nyanyak, karena saya emang ngetiknya sampe jam 12 lewat. *tampang Rest In Peace /jder*

Yosh! Pokonya segitu aja ocehan dari saya. Selebihnya kalau banyak kesalahan di dalam ff ini mohon maaf, karena saya bukan orang yang rajin buat baca ulang + cek lagi (plak).

Oh iya (lagi? katanya udahan) saya bener-bener nggak tau gimana cara nulis suara lonceng bar yang berbunyi. XD /okeinigakpentingbangetsumpah /dibuang

Yang udah baca ditunggu reviewnya ya~ *wink*


End file.
